


Side By Side

by Babibox



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babibox/pseuds/Babibox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the darkness set after Zaheer's attack, Asami makes sure she will always be there for Korra, and they find immense love and a friendship that transcends everything they already felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriving in the Air Temple Island

 

Asami's head was aching harder than ever. She rarely had those headaches, but it was expected after such an adrenaline rush. She could feel her muscles shaking as she sat, useless, at the saddle of the bison that came to rescue them.

She watched as Su hugged Opal, and shut her eyes from the pain. That scene made she miss her mother more than ever. She wanted to have somebody holding her after that afternoon's events, until she calmed down. And also, she was so tired that even staring at things could hurt.

Her mind fluttered to Korra. She wished Jinora hadn't gone in Kai's bison, now she had no way to find out how Korra was going.

Just thinking of Korra made her heart sink. Only the gods could know how anguished she had been to see her friend fall from the sky... In those seconds, the longest of his life, that she had felt she would lose Korra forever. Finally, tears filled her eyes. She had been holding those for hours, and she had to cry them all before getting to the Air Temple.

"Korra is fine. She is okay.", Asami muttered, trying to calm herself down. "She's the Avatar, she's stronger than anyone... She will be fine."

But she couldn't convince herself, and she wouldn't be in peace until she put her own eyes on Korra.

She noticed Suyin asking her something, but she could not pay attention, and she didn't bother answering. All of her thoughts were on her friend. She had to be okay. Asami couldn't handle anything else.

* * *

"Asami... We arrived. We are here.", Opal said, softly, waking the engineer up.

"Come on, Asami", she could hear Bolin in the background. "Wake up, let's check on Korra!"

It took a while until Asami realized where she were, but when her brain finally clicked, she got up as fast as she could and slid down the bison.

She was so concerned that she ran to the front doors, even though her muscles were aching. Her mind was so focused on Korra that Asami didn't feel the sorrow surrounding the Air Temple. She never heard the silence, she never saw Meelo sitting down, quietly, at the dining table, as she ran to Korra's bedroom. Just to find the door shut, locked from the inside.

Asami felt her body sag and slid down to the floor, her elbows on her knees and her hands pressing her eyes. She couldn't hear anything happening inside of the room, and she was getting more and more anguished as the time went by.

She sat there for hours, unable to move, feeling her tears drying on her cheeks, waiting for any piece of information, for any chance to go check on Korra.

"She will be fine", said Ikki, sitting besides Asami, wirh a plate on her hand. "Korra is strong... And Aunt Kya is a great healer. Also, Grandma Katara is coming to help on the healing process. She is going to be fine."

Asami didn't trust Ikki's smile. But she was relieved to know Katara was going to help, so she looked at the girl and forced a relaxed expression.

"You know, starving here isn't going to help Korra.", Ikki continued, handing Asami the dish.

"Thank you, Ikki", said Asami, attacking the food. She was too hundry and too weak to refuse eating. "Do you... Do you know where is Jinora?"

Ikki's expression darkened.

"She must be somewhere with that boy Kai. But you can tell me, if you need anything."

"I actually wanted to ask her to look for Korra's spirit", whispered Asami.

"You know", said Ikki, getting up. "I find it beautiful how much you worry about Korra."

"She is my best friend.", returned Asami.

"I should go get Jinora and see if she can do the spirits thing for you. And you will eat everything."

Asami smiled at the strenght in Ikki's words. That girl was going places.

She ate her meal as quietly as she could, paying even more attention at the door behind her, trying to listen any sound that meant anything.

* * *

"I deserve to know what's happening in there, Tenzin!", Asami overheard Tonraq's voice coming from the dining room. "She is my daughter, for Aang's sake! I need to call Senna, I need to give her any information, or else she will be desperate!"

"She is desperate already", said Tenzin, tired. His tone was as calm as always. "Kya needs to focus. I believe my sister, I know she's doing the best she can. Call Senna and ask her to come here with my mother. Korra will need her mother's care in this process."

A few moments later, Tonraq passed by Asami. "It's killing me.", he confessed, looking at the woman. "I just wanted to look at her, to see her face for a second..."

Asami felt his words sinking into her heart as she watched Tonraq leave. She wanted to see Korra's face, to check her breath, even for a brief moment.

When she was starting to get lost in her thoughts once again, Jinora showed up.

"Hm... Ikki said you needed me", she whispered, touching the woman on the shoulder. "Can I sit down?"

Asami shook her head slightly. "Sure. I... I was just wondering if you could do that think to check on Korra's spirit and see how she's doing."

Jinora shook her head and shut her eyes, concentrating.

"That must be nice to have this power... This ability to check on people, to find where they are or how they are", Asami thought, a little jealous. She wanted to be able to see Korra for herself.

When Jinora opened her eyes, she had a sad expression.

"She's... Sleeping", mutered the girl.

"Sleeping? Does she seem okay? Is she calm? Does she seem... dead?", Asami's last word came out like a blow.

"She is alive." Jinora's words were more firm this time. "She is alive and she's... Struggling. She is weak, and she is shivering in her sleep". Asami could feel her own heart tighten up.

"Jinora... Can you tell Tonraq just what you told me? He is worried. And thank you, the lack of information was killing me."

"It's okay. I was worried too", said Jinora, getting up. She walked out slowly, and her sadness could be felt in the sound of her feet on the wooden floor.

Asami needed to check on Korra for herself. She wasn't a bender with spiritual powers, but she was a smart brain, and she would find a way to do it.


	2. What friends are for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, guys! Sorry for the lack of action but I really think we need to explore Asami's train of thoughts before we go further on this. And that's something I really like doing, because I love her! Hope you like the chapter :)  
> ~Bbx

Asami woke up abruptly, and, for a moment, thought she had just woken up from a really bad nightmare. But when she took a sleepy look around, she realized all the tension from the last few days was too real. Her whole body was sore, from the fighting, from traveling on a flying bison and for sleeping in a wooden floor. It was only when Asami rubbed her eyes that she realized she was still wearing the Equalist glove, which she took off quickly. She couldn't notice even what she was wearing, so concerned she was about Korra.

Korra.

And suddenly, she felt her heart getting heavier on her chest. Her backache didn't feel so bad anymore, nor did her headache.

Asami acuted her hearing. Unlike the night before, now she could hear small groans coming from the door behind her. She knew they were coming from Korra, and that she was struggling in her sleep. She could even listen the sound of her suffering. A muffled sound of careful steps started coming in her direction, and she looked up to see who was getting near.

"Kya"

"Asami. Did you spend the night there?" Her voice was fragile, almost a hoarse whisper.

"I did. Have you got any sleep since we got back?"

"I didn't. I haven't eaten, either, except for a bagel that Meelo brought me. I came to this room and never left, except for the shower I just took... you know, being in the water is precious for me"

"I haven't eaten much, either. Ikki made me have a soup, but I'm still hungry. You know, I'll fix us something to eat, alright?"

"Oh, dear", Kya sighted. "I have to get back to Korra."

"You need to take care of yourself as well. If you aren't okay, how are you going to be a great healer? Why don't you take a look at Korra while I get us something, and then we eat inside?"

Asami got up and headed to the kitchen before Kya could answer.

She ran between the shelves getting ingredients and a pan to cook some pasta with tomato sauce. The sun was almost rising, but since it was still dark, it wasn't breakfast time, so dinner was totally fine. Asami chuckled with her train of thought. She loved pasta and was always making excuses to eat it.

Later, when she was serving two portions of pasta in the plates, she realized that chuckle had been the first in hours, and she decided she wouldn't let herself go down there again. She would recompose herself and see what to do to convince Kya to let her not only check Korra's state, but also take care of her. She knew she was no healer, but she was sure some friendly company would help a lot, as well.

Asami took a deep breath and headed to the doors of Korra's room.

"Thank you a lot, Asami", said Kya as she held the plate. She had a genuine thankful smile, but made a motion to close the door.

"Ehhmm, Kya?", said Asami. "I... It's your grandmother's name, isn't it? Are you named after her?"

"Yes. It's impressive how a non-bender knows my grandmothers name... Only water benders care about her, but not as much as they care about my grandfather."

"I have always been amazed by bending, so I read all of the books I could find on how benders made History.", she said, taking one step inside the room. "You know, master Katara has a similar story to mine."

"Tell me more about it, dear", said Kya, sitting in a chair inside the room. Asami took the opportuny to sit on the ground, next to the entrance.

"Well... we both had our mothers killed by firebenders at a really young age. I hope you are enjoying the meal."

"It's delicious, Asami. But go on, I want to hear your story."

"Well... both our mother's deaths were the reason why our fathers got involved with wars. Your grandfather took the Southern Water Tribe to the Hundred Year War, my father joined the Equalists... and both Master Katara and I are part of team Avatar." Asami smiled slightly, getting up to sit on the bed, watching Korra in her sleep. She had calmed down again, but droplets of sweat were rolling down her face.

"I think Korra is as lucky to have you as my father was lucky to have my mother", said Kya, smiling. "You are a good cook, Asami. Thank you for the meal."

"It was nothing, especially now that you are taking care of this one." She looked at Korra again, with a sad smile on her face.

"It's beautiul to see how much you care about her."

"She's my best friend", murmured Asami. She felt her cheeks blushing and looked into her plate, eating faster now, lost in her thoughts. Only when her plate was empty she looked up again. Kya had fallen asleep, her plate on her feet.

Asami smiled picked her plate and the older woman's and put them in a corner.

She sat back in the bed and held Korra's hand. Her hand seemed so tiny, so weak, with those fingers hanging loose. Asami tightened her grip, and smiled when she felt a twich responding to her touch.

She sat there for hours, holding that tanned hand in hers, caressing it with her thumb, kissing it whenever she would listen Korra groaning.

Asami couldn't understand what did people find so impressive about her taking care of her friend. Wasn't it what friends were for? Of course she was worried with Korra, of course she wanted to take care of her! That was nothing compared to the laughters they shared, the adventures they had had together, and her heart would fall on her chest at the thought of losing it all. Of course she wanted to take care of Korra, to hold her hand, to give her all her affection. That was what friends were for.

"Hey there", she heard a fragile voice. She took a while to realize it was coming from Korra. She adjusted herself in the bed to see her face better, with a smile.

"Hey, there"

Korra closed her eyes again, her face muscles more relaxed, this time. Asami felt her hand being caressed by the Avatar's thumb for a couple seconds, and watched as she falled asleep again. Once again, she kissed the smaller hands.

"She may not be fine, but she is going to be", Asami thought to herself. In the chair, a newly awaken Kya smiled at the scene.

* * *

"Asami, did you really think you could fool me?", asked Kya, kindly, when she finally convinced Asami to take a shower and get some proper rest. Asami pretended she had no idea what was it about.

"If wanted so bad to come here and check on her, you could have just asked me. But I appreciate your pasta anyways".

"I... I was afraid you wouldn't let me in."

"I'm not Tenzin, dear.", Kya smiled. "Now, go. I'll take care of your girl".

Asami blushed at how fool she had been, as she headed to the bathroom. "Well, it doesn't matter. Korra woke up, and she talked to me... It sure was worth it".


	3. Hugs matter

Asami was getting out of the bath when she heard a loud voice, coming out as a roaring, that she knew to be Tonraq's.

"I have to see her, Kya, I've got to!"

"Tonraq, please, calm down. She is struggling in her sleep right now, and I have to focus on the water-therapy so I can help her."

"But the girl, Asami, got in earlier! And I'm her father!"

"Tonraq, you have to work on your patience-"

"Stop, Tenzin! What if it was Jinora in there?"

"Then I would trust my sister and do whatever it took to help in the process"

Asami could picture Tenzin's expression, and she couldn't help grinning. She got dressed quickly, and hurried to Korra's door.

"Chief Tonraq", she said confidently. She was used to dealing with great company owners, she could handle him. "I know you worry about Korra, and so do I. But if you stay, you'll disturb Kya, and she need concentration to help her. Later, when Korra calm down, Kya will have to take care of herself, and then you take a shift watching your daughter" Asami could see her words taking effect. "Right now, if you agree, we can head outside and I will tell you everything I saw when I stood there"

Tonraq hesitated, he wasn't used to receiving instructions from women, especially 19 year-old ones, but her speech seemed reasonable, so he nodded and followed her outside.

Asami stared at the horizon, refusing to look at Tonraq's eyes. "She spoke with me this morning. She woke up, but it didn't take two minutes for her to fall asleep again. I didn't tell Kya about it, or Tenzin, or anyone, because I don't want to give them false hopes. But I had to tell you this". She finally looked at the man, who stood astonished in front of her. "I know it's a lot of information".

"Did she... wake up? And how was she?"

"She was not fine, but she seemed peaceful, despite the nightmares. I didn't have time to ask anything, she didn't take long to fall back asleep"

"When you sent Jinora to tell me that she couldn't find Korra's spirit, it worried me so much..."

"Don't worry. She's injured, but she will be fine"

"Thank you, Asami" Tonraq messed her hair with his hand, like he usually did with Korra, and left.

* * *

In the next morning, a ship arrived in the Air Temple Island, bringing Senna. The woman seemed tired, she was surely very worried about her daughter, but she carried a kind smile on her face. Tonraq was the first to go towards her, and they shared a long hug.

Asami watched them carefully, trying to remember the last time she had someone to hug away her problems and concerns. She sighed deeply, and focused on Tenzin, who took a step ahead when the couple finally separated.

"Welcome, Senna" he said, bowing in front of her. "The Acolytes will help you to accomodate, make yourself home."

"Thank you, Tenzin. You are always so nice. Thank you for taking care of Korra... Where's she?"

"She's with Kya, I'm sure Tonraq can guide you there."

Tonraq nodded taking Senna's hand and they got inside.

"Tenzin?", asked Asami. "Wasn't master Katara supposed to come as well? I mean... Korra is the Avatar."

"I know, Asami, i know. But my mother stood in the South to prepare herself. She is leading the reform of a physical-therapy space. I'm sorry, Asami, but Korra's state may be worse than we thought. My mother has to gather all her power, so she is able to give her best to her."

"I understand, Tenzin." Asami said. "Maybe I can help with the construction of the physical-therapy room? I have building machines at Future Industries that can improve the velocity of the process."

"Asami, dear. It's beautiful to see your willingness to help, but this time of therapy is a lot spiritual, too. The tuning of the workers greatly influences the quality of the equipment. It has to be handmade, the wood has to be cut out bare hands, so the spiritual tune doesn't break. Do you understand it?"

"Yes, sure. Do you think I can get there... in the room?"

"My sister told me about your persistence to get in the room yesterday" Tenzin's expression was severe, but his tone was relaxed. "I think it's okay if you go in there. Tonraq and Kya know that you and Korra are more than mere friends"

Asami smiled and headed to Korra's room.

* * *

"Shhh... she's sleeping", whispered Kya as she opened the door to Korra's room.

"Did she... wake up?"

"I wish", Kya sighed. "Come in, quickly. It won't take much until I need to be left alone with her to start her "

Asami sat at a chair in the corner of the room, watching Korra's belly go up and down as she slept. Kya kept massaging her shoulders and chest with healing-water, and Senna was at her feet, and Asami knew exactly what expression was that. Senna felt useless, just as herself, Asami, did. For a moment, she considered going there and hugging the woman.

And once again, she thought about the last time she had hugged someone. The last time she held someone close enough to feel their heart against her chest. It hadn't been that long... It couldn't have been... Yes... she had given a hug in the last few days. But it hadn't been one that made her worries melt away. It had been caring, though. Extremely caring, like a life was depending on it...

Korra. She shared her last hug with Korra before she defeated Zaheer, and Asami sighed as she remembered it. She was so tense, so worried with Korra. She wished she could fight, instead of watching her do it by herself, but that hug made her a little more confident. She knew Korra would get through this, deep down.

Asami could remember every detail. How Korra's heart jumped in her chest, how her fingers squeezed her back, and how she corresponded, holding her closer. She could remember her smell, so unique. She smiled at the memory. Korra wasn't used to wearing perfumes, so her scent was really natural and indescribable. She had the scent of the elements... the peace of the water, the delicacy of the wind, the strenght of the earth and the power of the fire. She smelled like the grass and the rain and the warmth of a fireplace.

"Ms. Sato? Are you fine?", asked Senna in a whisper. "Were you daydreaming?"

"Yes... I guess I was", said Asami, startled. "Is everything fine?"

"It is, girl... but Kya says she needs to be alone with Korra now. We have to go now"

Asami nodded, still a little stunned after all her memories... what was that thing about Korra's scent?

She didn't know why, but she was also a little breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the confused chapter. I'm struggling with the setting here, and, as I said last chapter, I wanted to get deeper into Asami... I actually had a little more planned to this chapter, but I decided to end with this fluff.
> 
> Hope you liked it, thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Bbx


	4. Trust

As Asami walked out of the room, she saw Meelo sat down in the porch. It was a rare view, since the little boy was always so active.

"I remember when you asked for some of my hair", said Asami, petting his head with her nails, but he just nodded.

"I don't get why she's still unconscious.", he muttered. "Ms. Beifong took the poison out... Why didn't Korra get better?"

"It's not that easy..." Asami tried to comfort the boy, but he was only saying out loud everything that had been going through her own head. "Do you remember the fight? Zaheer, that monster, he threw Korra in the air... She hit so many rocks, she hit her head... He suffocated her. The poison wasn't the only harm he did to her. Her body needs to recover from the fight. Do you understand?"

Meelo just shook his head yes, and Asami sighed. Remembering the fight was hurtful, she couldn't even imagine being a part of it. She had been so afraid... If Korra had died, the World would have lost its Avatar forever. If Korra had died... she would have lost... Korra. A thick tear rolled down her cheek, and she shook her thoughts away.

"Do you still want to become a general, like your uncle Bumi?", she asked the boy.

"I'm going to be a general", he said, a little happier.

"I think you are going to be a really good one. Opal told me about how you caught that guard's keys. Congratulations."

Meelo thanked her as his fave reddened, which brought a smile to Asami's face. He was so young to have to deal with all of that...

Asami could remember how painful it had been losing her mother when she was his age, and she could remember how little she knew, how little she understood back then... Meelo, who pretended to be a commandant and fought alongside Team Avatar, couldn't understand much more than she used to. And he had already risked his life stealing keys from a Red Lotus' soldier.

It was impressive, yes, but all she could feel was the urge to hug him. He didn't deserve any of this, he was just a kid. And so did Ikki and Jinora. They were younger than their own grandfather when he started going on missions, and he was the Avatar!

"Why are you so tense?", asked a girly voice. Asami looked to see Jinora by her side, and a confused Meelo in front of her.

"I was just thinking how the three of you are younger than Aang when he met Master Katara and Master Sokka, and have already shown a great hability and bravery"

"But it doesn't explain why you are so tense", Jinora commented, placing a hand on the older girl's shoulder. "Meelo, why don't you go and ask mother about the lunch?"

Asami's expression relaxed a little when she saw the little boy walking to the kitchen, yelling about how food is a reason to wake up in the morning.

"Now that he's gone, do tell me what left you so worried"

"I don't think you guys should be fighting at such a young age. I know it was never an actual choice, life just threw you three in all of these situations, but it is not fair."

"I believe we have to start fighting the same moment we take our first breath", Jinora said, calmly. "We have to fight for what we believe, and give the best of ourselves to our causes."

"And since you have such knowledge and great power, you have to participate in great fights", Asami completed with a smile. She still thought life could take it easy on them, but she was amazed by Jinora's wisdom. She could be eleven, but she knew more about life than some adults she had met before.

As Jinora blushed with the compliment, Asami added: "Your idea saved Korra's life. You are already a Master."

"That's why my dad let me do my tattoos", she said, smiling, but frowned a second later. "But Korra's still unconscious in that bed, and I still couldn't find her in the Spirit World."

Asami nodded sadly. "She woke up yesterday morning, just for a brief moment. I thought she would have woken up again, by now."

"Did she wake up? I didn't know about that."

"I was alone with her when it happened. Actually, Kya was in the room, but she was sleeping."

"And how did she wake up?"

"She woke up by herself. And she was peaceful..."

"Peaceful? After everything she faced? That´s interesting. Why didn't I know that?"

"I only told Tonraq about it... I didn't want to give false hopes, and I guess I was right."

"Don't say it. We all have to emanate good and positive energy around her, to help her recovery."

Asami nodded, impressed by the stability in Jinora's words. Before she could say anything, Meelo approached them, calling for lunch, and they went to the kitchen.

* * *

 Lunch had barely ended when Asami rushed to Korra's room to keep an eye on her friend, immediatly followed by Jinora. They had talked while watching over their senseless friend, whispering as quietly as they could not to disturb her sleep, but the airbender left shortly after Kya and Senna came back into the room, leaving Asami alone with her thoughts. So she thought about the conversation they had just had.

Jinora was actually really mature and wise for her age. It was no news, but she was still amazed by it everytime they talked. Asami was really smart when she was 11 as well, but she wasn't that wise. It was fun watching and listening to her, though. She would say deep spiritual stuff and then joke about something shallow, just like every 11-years-old kid should do, letting people remember she was still a child. She left the room as quietly as she could, but, as soon as she passed through the door, Asami had heard her steps getting faster as she darted across the corridor. Before leaving, she has a really intrigued look on her face. She could feel some spiritual interference between the two older girls, and thought that maybe it had something to do with Korra only waking up to Asami.

As soon as she had got that idea, she had started asking lots of questions, trying to understand further and come up with a theory. And those questions were repeating themselves back and forth in Sato's brain (most of them lacking an honest answer), even though Jinora had stopped asking them when Korra groaned loudly and Asami ran to grab her hand.

"When did you first realize you were begining to being friends with Korra?" was the first question. It took a while ultil she had an answer.

"When I moved to the Air Temple Island, next year, I found it very kind of Korra, but being hurt didn't let me recognize that. I realized how much I care about Korra when we were in the Southern Water Tribe, and you came back from the Spiritual World without her."

Jinora just nodded and asked another question.

"Have you two fighted, or had an argument since then?"

"No... If we had one, I totally forgot about it."

"Don't you think it's interesting how you became such good friends after both of you dated Mako? And there were no hard feelings..."

"We talked about it a while ago... when this airbending craziness had just starded. And we found out... being friend with each other was more important then fighting over boys."

"You know, I don't believe in coincidences. I'm trying to figure out why did Korra wake up when you two were here alone, and never again."

"I think you will have to believe this time, Jinora"

"Maybe she woke up to you because she trusts you."

Yes, Korra did trust her, and though Asami didn't believe it had anything to do with her friend getting better, thinking about it warmed her heart, so she smiled softly.

"I knew I had a point", Jinora muttered, smiling kindly, before making more questions. But this was the line that got stuck in Asami's mind until late at night, when she took Senna's place beside the bed, so the woman would finally have a shower and get some sleep.

"She trusts me, and she is right to, because I won't never leave her side", she whispered to herselft.

She did not remember the last time she had got that close to anyone. Bolin and Mako were special, but the connection she had with the Avatar was stronger than that. Korra trusted her to ride Naga, to take care of her father, to watch over her while she meditated. She wished they had more peaceful times together, and that their last hug had been longer and warmer... She wished she had had more time to memorize everything about it, just in case it was the last they shared. 

No, she couldn't be so negative... She had to keep her hopes up, emanate positive energy... But what would she do if she lost Korra?

Taken by the sudden sadness, she leant over to kiss her friend's forehead, but couldn't help stopping on the way back to smell her hair. Yes, just like she remembered it. Natural, unique and undescribable.

Asami stood there, besides Korra, caressing her hair softly, never noticing the kind smile Kya had watching them, or the door opening as the woman went out of the room. She stood there, watching her tenderly, remembering their good times to keep her worries away, until she heard a a sigh, followed by a rustle.

“A- Asami?”, said Korra, startled, with her eyes wide open. “Was it a nightmare?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you liked it! Sorry for taking so long to post, I don't know what happened but this chapter refused to come out.  
> Please, leave a comment so I'll know if you are pleased and what I can do to improve it.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~Bbx

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... this is my first fic in 6 years, but I hope getting better with the practice.
> 
> Please leave a comment, tell me what you guys liked or not. Thank you so much!


End file.
